Time Warp Rewrite Notice
by Adrianus Dirk
Summary: Attention readers, I have begun rewriting the story known as Time Warp. In this “story” are some ideas on what will happen. Also I am working on a soundtrack for Time Warp. Please feel free to submit any ideas you have. Sincerely, sithmaster626
1. Chapter 1

Attention readers,

I have begun rewriting the story known as Time Warp. In this "story" are some ideas on what will happen. Also I am working on a soundtrack for Time Warp. Please feel free to submit any ideas you have.

Sincerely,

sithmaster626


	2. Chapter 2

Track Listings for Time Warp [Track Order May Not Be Correct] Starred Tracks are Part of the Original HP Soundtrack but Are Not Time Warp Main Story Tracks

Song Name [Track Name]

Prologue

1. Run It Back Again [Preparing for Time Travel]

2. Hedwig's Theme (Techno Remix) [Entering the Time Vortex]

3. Hedwig's Theme (Original) [Main Theme]

4. The Traveling Song [The Wizaring World Remembered]

5.

Year I

1. Prologue

2. Harry's Wondrous World

3. The Arrival of Baby Harry

4. Visit to the Zoo and Letters from Hogwarts

5. Diagon Alley and The Gringotts Vault

6. Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters and The Journey to Hogwarts

7. Entry into the Great Hall and The Banquet

8. Mr. Longbottom Flies

9. Hogwarts Forever! and The Moving Stairs

10. The Norwegian Ridgeback and A Change of Season

11. The Quidditch Match

12. Christmas at Hogwarts

13. The Invisibility Cloak and The Library Scene

14. Fluffy's Harp

15. In the Devil's Snare and The Flying Keys

16. The Chess Game

17. The Face of Voldemort

18. Leaving Hogwarts

19. Hedwig's Theme

20. He Mele No Lilo [A New Beginning]

21. Flawless Victory [Harry vs. Quirrell]

Year II

1. The Temple of Poseidon [Harry's Real Father]

2. Prologue: Book II and The Escape from the Dursleys

3. Fawkes the Phoenix

4. The Chamber of Secrets

5. Gilderoy Lockhart

6. The Flying Car

7. Knockturn Alley

8. Introducing Collin

9. The Dueling Club

10. Dobby the House Elf

11. The Spiders

12. Moaning Myrtle

13. Meeting Aragog

14. Fawkes Is Reborn

15. Meeting Tom Riddle

16. Cornish Pixies

17. Polyjuice Potion

18. Cakes for Crabbe and Goyle

19. Dueling the Basilisk

20. Reunion of Friends

21. Harry's Wonderous World

Year III

Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride [Vacationing with the Weasleys] Now or Never [Hogwarts Quidditch Final]

1. Lumos! (Hedwig's Theme)

2. Aunt Marge's Waltz

3. The Knight Bus

4. Apparition on the Train

5. Double Trouble

6. Buckbeak's Flight

7. A Window to the Past

8. The Whomping Willow and the Snowball Fight

9. Secrets of the Castle

10. The Portrait Gallery

11. Hagrid the Professor

12. Monster Books and Boggarts!

13. Quidditch, Third Year

14. Lupin's Transformation and Chasing Scabbers

15. The Patronus Light

16. The Werewolf Scene

17. Saving Buckbeak

18. Forward to Time Past

19. The Dementors Converge

20. Finale

21. Mischief Managed!

22. Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride [Vacationing with the Weasleys]

Year IV

1. The Story Continues

2. Frank Dies

3. The Quidditch World Cup

4. The Dark Mark

5. Foreign Visitors Arrive

6. The Goblet of Fire

7. Rita Skeeter

8. Sirius Fire

9. Harry Sees Dragons

10. Golden Egg

11. Neville's Waltz

12. Harry in Winter

13. Potter Waltz

14. Underwater Secrets

15. The Black Lake

16. Hogwarts' March

17. The Maze

18. Voldemort

19. Death of Cedric*

20. Another Year Ends

21. Hogwarts' Hymn

22. Do the Hippogriff

23. This Is the Night

24. Magic Works

25. Engel [The Third Task]

26. Fire [The First Task]

27. Cha Cha Slide

28. A Night to Remember [Preparing for the Yule Ball]

Year V

1. The Kraken [Battle in the Department of Mysteries]

2. Fireworks

3. Professor Umbridge

4. Another Story

5. Dementors in the Underpass

6. Dumbledore's Army

7. The Hall of Prophecies

8. Possession

9. The Room of Requirement

10. The Kiss

11. A Journey to Hogwarts

12. The Sirius Deception

13. Death of Sirius*

14. Umbridge Spoils a Beautiful Morning

15. Darkness Takes Over

16. The Ministry of Magic

17. The Sacking of Trelawney

18. Flight of the Order of the Phoenix

19. Loved Ones and Leaving

20. Divine Crusade

21.

Year VI

Opening & Deatheater Attack

In Noctem

The Story Begins

Ginny

Snape & the Unbreakable Vow

Wizard Wheezes

Dumbledore's Speech

Living Death

Into the Pensieve

The Book

Ron's Victory

Harry & Hermione

School!

Malfoy's Mission

The Slug Party

Into the Rushes

Farewell Aragog

Dumbledore's Foreboding

Of Love & War

When Ginny Kissed Harry

Slughorn's Confession

Journey to the Cave

The Drink of Despair

Inferi in the Firestorm

The Killing of Dumbledore

Dumbledore's Farewell

The Friends

The Weasley Stomp

He Lives in You [Dumbledore's Funeral]

Qui-Gon's Noble End [Dumbledore's Death]

Duel of the Fates (Rage Remix) [Battle of Hogwarts Round 1]

Year VII

1. Anakin vs. Obi-Wan [Battle of Hogwarts Round 2]

2. Amazing Grace [Burial of Fallen Warriors

3. Journey to Transylvania [Quest for the Horcruxes]

4. Theme from Independence Day [Voldemort Defeat]

5. Celebrate You [Harry and Ginny's Wedding]

6.

Epilogue

1.

Misc.[Contains Character Themes]

1. X-Squad (The Deatheaters' Theme)

2. Son of Man (Harry's Theme)

3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Warp Idea Guide**

**Harry Potter's Special Abilities**

1.Multimagus (He can change into 10 different animals)

2.Speak with Marine and Equestrian animals (Son of Poseidon)

3.Breath Underwater (Son of Poseidon)

4.Control Water (Son of Poseidon)

5.Wandless Magic

6.Nonverbal Magic

7.Broomless Flight (While in Human Form)

8.Expert Swordsmanship

9.Expert Duelist

10.Martial Arts Master

11.Cloakless Invisibility

**Harry's Weapons of Choice**

1.Wand w/ Special Sword built in. (Courtesy of Hephaestus)

2.Bow & Arrows

**Harry's Multimagus Forms**

1.Lion

2.Basilisk

3.Dog sized Acromantula

4.Megamouth Shark

5.Phoenix

6.Giant Three-Headed Dog

7.Stag

8.Hippogriff

9.Thestral

10.Minnow

**Original Members of the D.A. (Defense Association)**

1.Harry Potter

2.Ron Weasley

3.Hermione Granger

4.Neville Longbottom

5.Seamus Finnegan

6.Dean Thomas

7.Lavender Brown

8.Parvati Patil

9.Padma Patil

10.Cedric Diggory

11.Cho Chang

12.Fred Weasley

13.George Weasley

14.Angelina Johnson

15.Alicia Spinnet

16.Katie Bell

17.Ernie Macmillan

18.Hannah Abbot

19.Terry Boot

20.Susan Bones

21.Michael Corner

22.Marietta Edgecombe

23.Justin Finch-Fletchley

24.Anthony Goldstein

**Harry's Possessions**

1.Nimbus 2000

2.Nimbus 2001

3.Firebolt (Prototype)

4.Bronze Snitch (Created by Hephaestus for Harry. Features a button that, when pressed, changes it into a shield that can block any spell, charm, or curse as well as melee attacks. Can be used for Quidditch when in Snitch mode.)

5.Pocket Sneak-O-Scope

6.Foe-Glass

7.Secrecy Sensor

8.Invisibility Cloak

9.Two-way Mirrors

10.Deluminator

11.Phoenix-handled walking stick containing a wand with the cores of both his parents' wands as well as a single phoenix feather built in.

12.A battle staff (Extended wand) with the wands of Quirinus Quirrell, Gilderoy Lockhart, Peter Pettigrew, Tom Riddle, and others he has defeated in duels built into it, giving the wielder an even greater chance of succeeding in battle.

13.Marauder's Map

14.Sword of Gryffindor

15.Sirius' Enchanted Pocketknife

16.Fabian Prewett's Watch

17.Mokeskin Pouch

18.Sirius' Flying Motorcycle

19.

**Harry's Familiars**

1.Hedwig the Snowy Owl

2.Coltrane the Ball Python

3.Fawkes the Phoenix (Inherited from Dumbledore after he died)

4.Buckbeak the Hippogriff (Given to him by Hagrid after saving Buckbeak's life.)

**Harry's Places of Residence**

1. No 4. Privet Drive

2. No 12. Grimmauld Place

3. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

4. Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow

5.

**The Advance Guard**

1.Sirius Black

2.Remus Lupin

3.Alastor Moody

4.Kingsley Shacklebolt

5.Nymphadora Tonks

6.Dedalus Diggle

7.Hestia Jones

8.Sturgis Podmore

9.Elphias Doge

10.Emmeline Vance

**Order Members Escorting Harry from Privet Drive to the Burrow**

1.Sirius Black

2.Rubeus Hagrid

3.Remus Lupin

4.Nymphadora Lupin

5.Kingsley Shacklebolt

6.Mundungus Fletcher

7.Arthur Weasley

8.Alastor Moody

9.

**Battles**

1.1991 – Multiple practice duels between D.A. members.

2.1991 – Harry duels Quirinus Quirrell while defending the Sorcerer's Stone.

3.1992 – Harry duels Draco Malfoy in the Dueling Club.

4.1992 – Harry and Ginny battle Tom Riddle and the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. With Harry fighting the Basilisk in his own Basilisk form and Ginny fighting Tom Riddle.

5.1992 – Harry duels Gilderoy Lockhart after he attacks Harry's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

6.1993 – Harry duels Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew and, after defeating him, turns him over to the Aurors.

7.1994 – Harry and Cedric duel Voldemort and escaped Death Eater Wormtail. The two boys barely make it out back to Hogwarts.

8.1995 – Harry duels Dolores Umbridge after she threatens Ginny with the Cruciatus Curse. Harry defeats her by stunning her and then Fred and George Weasley take her to Professor McGonagall.

9.1995 – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Neville, and Cedric battle with Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries

10.1995 – Harry and Dumbledore battle with Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.

11.1996 – Harry duels with a Death Eater posing as Horace Slughorn while Dumbledore searches for the real Slughorn. Slughorn is found bound and gagged in a closet.

12.1996 – Members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Defense Association battle with Death Eaters who have attacked Hogwarts

13.1996 – Harry duels Snape. (In retaliation for Snape murdering Dumbledore). Snape escapes.

14.1997 – Harry and other Order and D.A. members are ambushed by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself over Little Whinging while on there way to the Burrow.

15.1997 – Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny duel with Death Eaters who have attacked the Burrow after Bill and Fleur's wedding.

16.1997 –


End file.
